Wonderland
by Kashy
Summary: Black Family Drabbles -- there is no use trying, one can't believe impossible things - Alice in Wonderland.
1. all mad

**Wonderland**

_We're all mad here._

- Alice in Wonderland

* * *

all mad

The sounds of their screaming, of their yelling, jutted her out of her sleep. She opened her eyes and looked around at the same old dark brick walls that kept her in this nightmare. She smirked as another scream came louder and she couldn't help but think of the poor tormented soul that was being given as kiss. He probably deserved it though, they all deserved it.

She picked herself up off the hard stone floor and grasped the wall, hungry eyes searching for a way out. She looked every time she awoke, hoping in vein that some one or something would let her out or even hoping for a hole in the wall so she could escape to her husband. How she missed her husband, she could hear his shouts every now and again. She knew he was screaming to her, asking for a way out.

She laughed at the situation she was in, grinning at the evil sound that tainted her once pretty laugh. It's not like she could get out of this hell hole that trapped her from the outside world, from where she was need to rid the world of muggles and mudbloods.

Her light steps echoed of the stones floor, only she could hear it though because everybody else was concentrating on their own screams of pain and terror. Her hands wrapped around the cool metal bars that led out into the dim corridor, which held the rest of the cells. She rested her head against them and closed her eyes as she let out a loud and horrifying scream.

She hoped her husband could hear it, she hoped her cousin could hear it. Oh, she wanted nothing more then to just escape the cell that they had locked her in and strangle her cousin. She listened for a scream in reply; it was that time of day after all, the time when all the death eaters that had been locked up screamed for the sake of screaming.

Bellatrix Lestrange had to laugh as the screaming continued, it wasn't her fault. She was mad and she knew it, they were all mad. That's why they were locked away in Azkaban, because they were mad.

She smiled against the bars. They were all mad in here.

* * *

_Drabbles, inspired by Alice in Wonderland quotes. More to come, probably Cissy or Regulus._

_Review, please._


	2. not myself

**Wonderland**

_I can't explain myself, I'm afraid, Sir, because I'm not myself you see._

- Alice in Wonderland

* * *

not myself

Regulus walked down the halls of Hogwarts silently. He didn't want to draw attention to himself, especially from the wrong type of people. He didn't want the Slytherins to know where he was going either. They wouldn't be happy about Regulus sneaking our, usually they would praise him, telling him that it was a brilliant thing to do, that breaking the rules was right.

But not tonight. They wouldn't praise him tonight.

"Regulus," the voice said coolly as he slipped into an empty classroom unnoticed.

Regulus looked into the darkness that encased the room, making out the shadowy figure of an older boy sitting on one of the desks in front of him.

"You wanted to see me," Regulus said into the darkness.

"Yes," he replied. "I wanted to know why."

Regulus sucked in a breath. "Why what?" he question, playing dumb. He knew exactly what the other person was asking.

"Why you joined _them_," he sneered. "Why you followed that insane cousin of yours into the Death Eaters."

He clenched his jaw as the person stood up from his spot on the desk and moved a bit closer. Regulus knew it was wrong to hate him at the moment, but he did. He hated everything that this person had become, he hated everything he himself had become, and he hated what they had become.

"Where were you," Regulus spat angrily. "What I needed help making decisions? Where were you when I needed somebody to tell me what I was doing was wrong?"

He saw the other boys mouth open but cut him off. "You were nowhere! You left me by myself in a house full of supporters and expected me to turn out just fine!"

"Regulus," he said forcefully. "You didn't need to join them; you didn't need to make the wrong decisions. You're capable of making them on your own."

"I followed Bellatrix into the Death Eaters because it was the only way."

"It was not!" the other boy shouted. "You could have stayed out of it. You could have walked away."

"But I didn't!" Regulus shouted back. "I made my decision and you made yours. Let's just leave it at that."

"Fine," the other said brushing past Regulus. "I hope you have fun killing innocent people."

He took a deep calming breath and watched as he strode towards the door.

"I can't explain why I chose this Sirius," Regulus said quietly as his brother slipped out the door. "I really can't explain myself, because I am not myself, just somebody who I don't want to be."

* * *

Reviews make me happy.


	3. their business

**Wonderland**

_If everybody minded their own business, the world would go around a great deal faster than it does._

- Alice in Wonderland

* * *

their business

"Please tell me you weren't just talking to _him_."

"You can't be seen with him, he's not like _us_."

"We're better then him."

"Come on; just tell me you're not going out with him."

"Are you going out with him?"

"You better not be!"

Andromeda Black could feel her head spinning. Her so called friends were asking too many questions, saying too many statement. Questions that weren't even their business. She placed a pale hand on her forehead and wished them away. Only another month, she thought. Just one more month and she would be out of Hogwarts forever, her life would be behind her and she would be out of the public eye.

"Andromeda!" one snapped at her. "Answer us."

"My head hurts," she groaned as she closed her eyes. "Can you please be quiet for a moment?"

She heard murmuring and the stomping of feet and she was pretty sure most of them were rolling their eyes.

"What would Bella say if she saw you with him," one sneered.

Her eyes snapped open. "Don't you drag my sister into this," she hissed. "And it's just prefects business, nothing more!"

"Whatever Andy," the black haired on said. "Just remember that you're a Black though, you can't be seen with people like him."

"I know who I am thankyou," she replied coolly. "I don't need you telling me."

They all got up from the chairs they were sitting in and left the room, whispering away about her. She sighed in irritation as Narcissa sat down next to her.

"What's your problem?" her younger sister asked.

"Everything," she replied. "My friends won't mind their own business and I'm pretty sure you're just over here to ask whether I'm going out with Ted Tonks."

"You actually know his name," Narcissa laughed. "I can't believe you'd even consider associating with a mudblood like him."

Andromeda closed her eyes again. "Please Cissy," she begged. "Just mind your own business."

Narcissa cocked her head to the side. "Meda," she sighed. "If you stop talking to him, stop glancing at him even, then maybe people will stop talking about you behind your back."

"Thankyou for your opinion Cissy. I'll stop talking to him tomorrow."

Narcissa smiled at her. "Good, I can't wait until you find a respectable, pureblood man like me."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. She would never find anybody like Cissy and Bella had, she could never go for a _respectable, pureblood man_. She would always be in love with Ted Tonks, muggleborn and more respectable then any pureblood alive.

* * *

Review if you enjoyed this chapter, review if you didn't.


	4. who am i?

**Wonderland**

_I wonder if I've been changed in the night? Let me think. Was I the same when I got up this morning? I almost think I can remember feeling a little different. But if I'm not the same, the next question is 'Who in the world am I?' Ah, that's the great puzzle!_

- Alice in Wonderland

* * *

who am i?

He woke up to the sound of the boys in his dorm sleeping. He would have to get used to the snoring and mumbling if he was going to survive the next seven years with these people.

Sirius Black glanced at the sleeping dark haired boy next to him. He was sure that he was supposed to hate James Potter, but he couldn't. He was told to stay away from the Potters, from the Prewetts and from the Weasleys. He was told to stay away from any muggle loving families. But how was he supposed to stay away from the people he was supposed to be friends with for the next seven years?

He stared at the ceiling above his bed; hands placed behind his head and kicked off half his blankets, trying to make himself more comfortable.

Sirius felt slightly different. Yesterday he had felt like he was a Black, doomed to be a Slytherin and a pure-blood maniac. He had felt like a dark and hateful wizard, he had felt like an almightily Black, like nothing could bring him down. But today he felt different, like his future had suddenly been brightened overnight. Yes, he thought, my future has definitely been brightened overnight. And it was all because he was sorted into a different house, the house that nobody wanted him in.

He felt more alive.

Sirius rolled over and looked at the bed on his other side. Remus Lupin had the curtains drawn around his bed and Sirius could hear his soft snores coming from behind them. Remus seemed to be happy in Gryffindor, like he was surpassed to be here, like there was no pressure on him to be a different wizard. The same went for James Potter, he belonged in Gryffindor, and he wasn't supposed to be a Slytherin.

But the hat put you into this house, a voice in the back of his mind told him, that must mean that you're meant to be here.

He sighed and climbed out of bed. If he wasn't in Slytherin then he wasn't really a Black anymore, he wasn't the same person as he was before the sorting started. He was different now, he could feel it.

He was different now. Who was he? He was the first ever Black to be sorted into Gryffindor, one the courageous Black's that didn't give a damn about heritage.

Sirius grinned as he made his way to the bathroom. Maybe he really was meant to be a different person and not the person that everybody thought he should be.

* * *

Sorry it's been a while. I've been away from home, sick, injured and then school started again and I had completely forgotten about this. This drabble was already half done when I found it, so I just finished it off, checked it and posted it here.

Cissy's drabble will be up shortly, maybe in about a week or even less.

_- Kashy_


	5. impossible things

**Wonderland**

_There is no use trying, one can't believe impossible things._

- Alice in Wonderland

**

* * *

**

impossible things

Narcissa didn't believe in impossible things. She believed that anything that was possible could happen, and anything that was impossible wouldn't happen. She believed that everything happened for a reason, that everything happened because it was meant to happen.

Well, she believed that when she was younger.

Now she did believe in impossible things, because seeing is believing and impossible things had happened right before her eyes.

Her mother had told her that it was possible for her to marry and pure-blood man. What she was told was impossible was marrying Lucius Malfoy. Her mother had said that she was an idiot for even thinking about him, her father just kept his mouth shut. Bella had been all for it, telling Cissy to go after her dreams - even if they weren't going to come true - and Dromeda had told her to find somebody more realistic to marry.

But she had married Lucius Malfoy, something that was deemed impossible.

It was improbable that her cousin Sirius would end up in any house but Slytherin. Sure, he was spirited and different from the rest of his family, but Narcissa never thought that he would achieve the improbable and end up in a different house.

But Sirius achieved the impossible and ended up in Gryffindor and fighting against his family.

It was highly unlikely that Andromeda would betray her family and marry a muggleborn. She had always known her sister so well; she knew that Andromeda would never do something that drastic. Narcissa knew that Dromeda had to patrol with the muggleborn, but she knew that her sister would never marry one.

But Andromeda did the impossible. She married a muggleborn and was burnt off the family tapestry.

It was unlikely that little, innocent Regulus would end up and death eater. They all saw him as somebody that would make the family proud, but not in that way. Narcissa didn't believe that her favourite cousin would end up like her husband and sister.

But Regulus did the impossible in her mind and followed them into the dark, dying young and leaving no heir for the Black family.

The only thing that was possible in her mind was Bella going completely insane. That seemed to be the only possible thing that had happened in her life.

So now Narcissa had to believe in impossible, improbably, highly unlikely things because her family was full of them. Something she wasn't proud of, because to her it was good not to achieve the impossible if it meant death, hate and destruction.

* * *

Narcissa is done! These drabbles are done!

Thankyou to everybody that reviewed put this on the favourites and alerts or just read the story!

_- Kashy_


End file.
